This invention relates to alpha numeric displays and more particularly to a multicolor alpha numeric display. Still more particularly, the invention is related to a multicolor monolithic light emitting diode display which is scannably addressable to produce characters in alternative or simultaneous colors.
Visual readout devices such as alpha numeric displays are utilized for many purposes such as computer readouts, process control instrumentation, aircraft and automotive instrument panels, and various other indicators such as clocks and gauges. In many of these uses, it would be desirable if the display could operate in a differential color mode so as to provide an additional indicator of the meaning of the information. For example, a direct reading altimeter for an aircraft might be programmed so that altitudes below a certain height might appear in a distinctive color to further warn the pilot of the position of the aircraft. Also, since the multicolor display basically can occupy the same panel space as a single color display, two distinct types of information may be displayed in the same panel space by the use of one color to indicate one type of information, and another color to indicate still another type of information. Thus, in accordance with the invention, a multicolor display can occupy less space and provide additional functions not presently available from standard display devices.